


penalty shoot-out

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, Football, Gen, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Therapy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: he doesn't even remember maehara, doesn't know why'd he'd not want to speak to him.maehara remembers him.(or gakushuu and maehara meet in high school football matches and feelings get unearthed)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	penalty shoot-out

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i want gakushuu n maehara to be friends so bad :')) they both play football n their best subject is mathematics ahhhh. i will single handedly populate the tag if need be. 
> 
> also a wasp fic?? where gakushuu gets therapy? oft u love to see it
> 
> this is set in post canon, so first year of high school! karma n gakushuu room together btw :))

Gakushuu continues to play football after junior high. He’s good at it, was the captain of the football team for a reason. He decides to join the high school team, watches carefully as the current captain’s eyes widen when they read his name on the list. They all know what happened with his father, the whole world knows. Akabane tries out too but he’s not built for football, they both know that. He, instead, comes to practice matches to ‘cheer’ Gakushuu on (and by cheer, he distracts Gakushuu by shouting out the wrong things).

Akabane doesn’t come to his first proper match, however, citing he’s got a history essay to write (Gakushuu wonders when he was going to get around to do that). It’s at the practice match, against another Tokyo high school, that he sees a familiar face.

Ginger, lanky, carefree attitude; Gakushuu has seen the boy before but can’t remember _where._ He racks his brain during the match, trying to think of where he’s seen this midfielder before. It’s unlike him to forget a face easily. Ginger boy recognises him too; his eyes widen when he meets Gakushuu’s gaze. Ginger doesn’t meet his gaze again for the rest of the match. Strange.

Gakushuu goes over the official match records and still can’t put a name to a face. This is embarrassing. He asks Akabane about it, who asks what school they even played.

“Oh! Maehara!” Gakushuu doesn’t know who that is. He shows it on his face, furrowing his brow. “Isogai’s friend? Womanising bastard of E Class?” Akabane supplies and oh yes, it all comes back now.

Gakushuu has maybe spoken to Maehara a grand total of… hmm… 4 times? Maehara had been in E Class for all of junior high and Gakushuu had been in A; two completely different worlds. Even after Korosensei (Gakushuu made Akabane spill the beans) improved E Class’ grades, he didn’t even stick out then. The only reason Gakushuu evens remembers him is when he caught Isogai working at that café the second time; he remembers Maehara seething, telling him to back off, that Isogai does this because he has to.

Apparently, the captain of Maehara’s football team and his own are friends. They seem to play each other almost every week. The next time they play, Gakushuu walks over to him before the match starts. “Maehara, right? You went to Kunugigoaka Junior High.”

Maehara looks up from his half-tied shoes. “Asano.” He greets.

“I never knew you played football. You weren’t on the team.” The football team was, admittedly, lacking in numbers- mostly because Gakushuu would kick players off the team if they didn’t play up to standard. He likes to have thought that if Maehara had applied he’d let him on, but he knows his past-self better than that.

“Because I was in E Class,” he reminds Gakushuu, in a not so friendly tone. Gakushuu realises he’s picking at an open wound. “I played outside of school.”

Before he can reply to that, his captain shouts them on the pitch and Maehara practically sprints onto the pitch.

Gakushuu’s not stupid, he knows when someone doesn’t want to speak to him, doesn’t like him. But he’s only human, a fickle curious thing humans are; he wants to know why Maehara doesn’t like him. Surely, he can’t be that hurt over the whole E Class thing, right? Gakushuu apologised!

He asks Akabane ( _Karma, now. Gakushuu and Karma. Not quite friends, not quite rivals, just… close_ ) if Maehara hates him. Karma looks up from his video game, an eyebrow raised. “Since when do you of all people care about what others think? Your dad’s kinda of a global headline and you didn’t even have real friends before high school.” ( _Maybe they are friends…?)_

“I just… don’t like being hated for no reason that’s all,” He shifts on his bed. “I don’t even remember speaking to Maehara during junior high!”

“I haven’t asked him specifically so forgive me for not knowing what all my former classmates think of you, but if I had to guess on why _Maehara in particular_ didn’t really like you I’d say….” He pretends to think, scratching his chin. “Because of everything you did to Isogai?”

“Are they close?” Aside from that one time outside that café, Gakushuu doesn’t think he’s seen them together, being friendly with each other. He tries to imagine them hanging out and just can’t see it happening- Isogai can do _much_ better in terms of possible friends.

At that, Karma howls with laughter. “ _Dude,_ ” He says, getting out the yearbook Korosensei had made for E Class. He flips to a page, entitled most likely to. Underneath Karma and Nakamura’s picture ( _Most Likely to Get Blackmail on Principal Asano and Survive_ ), is Isogai and Maehara. There’s a cheesy grin on Maehara’s face as he flashes the peace sign, an arm swung around Isogai, who’s laughing. Their award? Mostly Likely to Remain Best Friends For Life. “If Maehara wasn’t such a player, I would’ve said they were dating. I think a few of us thought that for a while.”

This is all news to Gakushuu. Sure, he never really knew Maehara (the most he knew was of his dating history, curtesy of Ren’s rambling) but he knew Isogai, albeit slightly. Not once did Isogai ever mention Maehara, never saw them walking together, waiting for each other after school. He didn’t know Isogai that well, but he feels like he would’ve known his best friend. If they really are that close, surely, he would’ve came up in conversation _once,_ right?

The whole Maehara things makes sense now. He had been awful to Isogai, unreasonably so, to the point where it makes him stomach churn at how poorly he treated him. He remembers that Isogai was in a poor financial situation, trying to support his family (a single, ill mother and 3 siblings). He had broken the rules out of necessity. ( _Gakushuu reminds himself that legality and morality are not always synonymous)._

He sits on his guilt for a while. It comes out when him and Karma get joint first place in exams. As a celebration, Karma opens a bottle of champagne that his parents had sent him for graduating junior high (no mention of Korosensei or how he was doing). Gakushuu, turns out, has an awful alcohol tolerance; father never drank, never had alcohol in the house. Karma handles drink well and finds it hilarious that after 2 glasses of bubbly, Gakushuu is tripping up over his words.

He leaves their shared dormitory, stumbles down the hallway, does his best to act sober as he reaches the bathroom. He pulls out his phone, sits on the toilet and looks up ‘Isogai’ in his contacts. Their only messages had been about the student council.

He’s drunk but sober enough to compose a text message. He apologises to Isogai, tells him he probably treated him the worst out of everyone in E Class, says he didn’t deserve that. He wishes him success in high school (Isogai was dangerously clever) and the best for his family. Whoosh- the message is sent. Gakushuu smiles to himself, his therapist would be proud of him making amends with those he’s wronged.

He then throws up, vomiting on himself. He’s suddenly a lot more sober.

He gets a reply the next morning, his head throbbing in low level pain as he smells the shirt, he was wearing last night (he almost vomits again at the smell). Isogai thanks him for the apology (too polite to say, yeah, no shit) and asks him how’s high school (Gakushuu reads between the lines: have you and Karma murdered each other yet).

The next time he has a practice match against Maehara, his team loses. Whatever, there’s a cold going around Kunugigoaka, they’re not in top form (Gakushuu is learning to first rationalise losing to outside factors rather than blaming an individual’s own character). After the game, Maehara walks over to him. Before anything can be said, Maehara socks him in the jaw and runs off.

The punch hurts like _hell_ (Karma later tells him that Maehara was really good in assassin training) and his teammates flock to his side, not unlike when his father had slapped him in front of A Class. He shakes his head when they say they’ll go after Maehara. “Don’t. I kind of deserve it… I think.” It earns him a puzzled look from the rest of the team, but they’re long used to Gakushuu’s stubbornness.

“Why did he not punch me before?” Gakushuu wonders out loud that night. Karma thinks it’s hilarious that Maehara punched him, says its been a long time coming; Gakushuu throws a pillow at him.

Karm dodges the pillow. “Maybe he’s only now worked up enough courage.”

Gakushuu doesn’t ponder on it too long; he’s learning to try and un-justify unnecessary violence towards himself or others. Maehara isn’t at the next practice match and Gakushuu thinks that this little saga has reached its natural conclusion. No gain or loss in the result, he decides and carries on with his life.

He dropped the other sports he played to focus on football in high school, but he _really_ misses the extra exercise the likes of baseball, kendo, fencing, swimming gave him. He decides to take up running again, the park near him has a track larger than Kunugigoaka’s own.

It’s there, at 4am, he sees another ginger boy running on the track. His eyesight might be getting worse (Karma bets within the year, he’ll have glasses) but he recognises the colour of hair, the athletic form that only comes from extensive military training. Maehara.

Gakushuu is a master in the art of ‘water off a duck’s back’. While a younger him might’ve felt the flame of revenge burn deep within him, he reminds himself to leave Maehara alone. If he leaves Maehara alone, he’ll leave him alone too.

He does just that, pops in his earbuds and does 10 laps as a warmup. As he’s doing his stretches to continue running, Maehara appears in front of him. He’s red faced, hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Through heavy breaths, he manages “You have a lot of nerve, you know.”

Gakushuu frowns. While he admits leaving Maehara alone is something a weakling would do ( _nothing wrong with being weak,_ he reminds himself), he flat out refuses to roll over and act like a walking mat, won’t let himself be bullied off public property. “This track is big enough for both of us.” He points out.

Maehara only gets angrier. “It’s not about the track!” He pants. “You have a lot of nerve saying that to Isogai! You can’t just apologise and think that fixes everything!”

_Oh, well that makes sense._ Gakushuu connects the dots in his mind. “I thought it was only right to apologise. I regret treating him the way I did, and I wanted him to know that.”

“Your apology’s a year too late,” Maehara jabs an accusing finger in his direction. “You could’ve apologised after the pole toppling event and you _never did._ ” The pole toppling event is a nasty memory for Gakushuu, Karma won’t even mention it in his presence. He briefly remembers being in the principal’s office after the event and a cold shiver runs up his spine, heart sinks into his stomach. He must’ve let his discomfort show as Maehara’s eyes widen. He’s remembered something. “I-, _fuck_ ,” He shakes his head, exasperated. “I shouldn’t have punched you. Sorry.” He mumbles.

Gakushuu’s taken aback, hadn’t expected this. He rubs his jaw unconsciously. “It’s alright. I guess I did kinda deserve it.”

This makes Maehara physically cringe, shoulders up, head turned away. There’s a pained look on his face, his hands tense. “No, you really didn’t,” He has a full body shiver. “Let me buy you breakfast. I want a proper explanation from you, and you deserve a proper reasoning from me.”

Gakushuu is kinda peckish, he realises as the sun starts to peak out. Hearing what Maehara has to say could be a step towards progress with making amends for what he did in junior high. He agrees to go for breakfast with Maehara but insists he pays his own food.

Maehara takes him to a pancake place that Gakushuu’s never heard of. Maehara gets maple cured bacon pancakes while Gakushuu opts for blueberry and walnut. The food arrives fast and then Maehara is staring deeply into the water he ordered. He blurts out “I really hated you, you know.”

Gakushuu looks up from his food, raises an eyebrow, signals for him to continue.

“I was always in E Class, so it just never bothered me. But Isogai, man… he worked harder than anyone I’ve ever known and all he needed was some money from his family… When he told me, he was getting sent down to E Class because of you, I was so angry. I hated you so much, used to run laps reminding myself how much I hated you,” He takes a long sip of water. “Isogai said I couldn’t do anything, otherwise I’d be expelled. I didn’t care, I was seriously considering fighting you. I know that most of what happened was because of the principal but still…”

Gakushuu inhales sharply. He always knew E Class resented him (why wouldn’t they), but he never knew the extent of their hatred. “But you didn’t.” He points out.

“Because Isogai reminded me that that was a stupid idea,” He sighs. “And then you caught him again last year and I really thought I was gonna swing a punch.”

“I never realised you two were friends until Karma showed me the yearbook.”

A smile tugs at Maehara’s lips. “I’ve known him since elementary school. His family are practically my second family. I think I’ve spent at least half my life with him.” A blush dusts his cheeks.

Karma saying that half of E Class thought they were dating flashes in Gakushuu’s eyes and he can’t help the small smile he wears. “If I were in your position, I’d probably hate me too. I don’t blame you, really.” He says sincerely. He’s getting better at this empathy thing.

“I’m sorry again for punching you,” Maehara rubs his eyes. The way he puts emphasis on ‘you’ makes Gakushuu think that’s he not ashamed of the actual punch but rather who he did it to. “That really wasn’t cool.

Gakushuu opens his mouth to speak but Maehara interjects. “ _Don’t_ try and justify it. I, ugh, really regret doing that. Should’ve just mouthed you off instead or something.” He mumbles the last part.

“Something tells me that this goes beyond me.”

Maehara nods slightly. “My mother, um, isn’t unlike your…”

“Father,” Gakushuu supplies. “It’s okay, we’re working on it.” _It’s a slow, continuous process_ , he reminds himself. _Like growing flowers._

“Right, him. I, uh, spent most nights at Isogai’s house, convincing myself that she had a point to do everything she did,” He shakes his head. “Fucked me up when I was younger. Now that I live with my dad, it’s better but. It still has a grasp on me. And then we were getting trained as assassins and I felt myself lose my grip a little bit. It almost comes… too naturally.” He picks up his knife and twirls it like a baton between his fingers, to prove his point. It spins gracefully, weaving between his fingers like a needle.

This is a very deep first conversation to have with someone, especially at 5am on a Saturday. Gakushuu’s had worse. “You’re not her, you know,” He gently reminds, parroting what his therapist said in their first session. “We’re not destined to become our parents.”

“Yeah, I know,” He rubs his neck sheepishly. “And then when I socked you, I remembered all the shit you went through and just immediately regretted it.”

Maehara is very emotionally intelligent, Gakushuu realises. Perhaps it’s the early morning or the heavy conversation they just had but Gakushuu feels a sort of kinship with him. “I wish I could back a year and change everything. You should’ve been on the team.” ( _What he doesn’t say- I think we could’ve been friends)_

The other sighs softly. “Can’t change the past, only the future.” He points out. Gakushuu can't argue with that; he raises his coffee as a toast and drinks. Maehara does the same.

* * *

“So, I met Maehara this morning-“

“And?”

“…Are you sure they aren’t dating?"

**Author's Note:**

> wasp: hm have an essay to write :/  
> also wasp: these characters who interacted maybe twice? 2.7k fic for them
> 
> lmk if u enjoyed!!


End file.
